DC Horizon
DC Horizon is an imprint in DC Comics which takes place in another universe from the main comics. The universe is meant to expand creativity and attract new readers, telling and retelling stories with familiar characters but in a different setting. Titles Ongoing *Batman *Superman *Wonder Woman *Green Lantern *The Flash *Justice League Limited Characters Protagonists Batman *Bruce Wayne/Batman: The owner of Wayne Enterprises whose parents were shot in front of him. Their deaths caused the young boy to grow an interest in the criminal mind, attempting to understand why someone would do such a thing. This eventually led him to become the vigilante known as Batman. *Timothy "Tim" Drake/Robin: A young boy whose mother died at birth and whose father doesn't pay too much attention to him. Because of this, he looks up to Batman greatly, seeing him as a father figure of sorts. *Stephanie Brown/Batgirl: The child of a criminal, Stephanie had a hard life growing up, as her father was almost never there and her mother rarely even spoke to her. After finding out about her father's secret life, she became the Batgirl to spoil his career. *Barbara Gordon/Oracle: An emotionally detached tech-obsessed girl who is incredibly genius, able to hack into Gotham's database from her bedroom without blinking. *Alfred Pennyworth: Bruce's butler and father figure who was there for him ever since he was a child. He was a surgeon in the army and is thus who most of the Batfamily go to when they are injured. *Lucius Fox: The COO of Wayne Enterprises who is the man who supplies Bruce with all of his gadgets. He is one of a very small number of people who know he is Batman. *Richard "Dick" Grayson/Nightwing: Formerly Bruce's partner, Dick left the team after an argument between him and Bruce. He is currently patrolling his own city but every so often he returns to Gotham. *Commissioner James "Jim" Gordon: The current head of the Gotham City Police Department, Barbara's father, and a man dedicated to Gotham above everything else. *Detective Harvey Bullock: A cigar-chomping, alcohol-loving, potty-mouthed cop who isn't a fan of vigilantes, or "capes" as he calls them. Despite his hatred of them, he puts catching a criminal above catching a vigilante. *Victoria "Vicki" Vale: A news reporter for the Gotham City News who is well respected by most people. Superman *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman: Born on the dying planet Krypton, Kal-El was sent to Earth where he was adopted by Jonathan and Martha Kent. They raised him to be one of the most kind-hearted people on the planet, growing up to become the hero known as Superman. *Lois Lane: A woman who will do anything for a story, even putting herself in danger just to get a scoop. Despite her devil-may-care attitude to most things, Lane still has expectations for both herself and others around her. *James "Jimmy" Olsen: A photographer who is very positive. He never lets anything get him down and looks up to all the reporters around him, hoping he'll be a reporter himself one day. *Perry "Chief" White: The head of Daily Planet News, which Metropolis' favorite news station. Perry is known to be very fiery tempered, though he does hold a lot of respect for his employees. *Catherine "Cat" Grant: The office flirt and Perry's secretary. Cat is often shown to be beautiful and she knows this, using her looks to get ahead in life. *Steven "Steve" Lombard: A sports reporter known for being a blowhard. Steve is very large and was a jock in high school, never growing out of his ways. He claims to be Clark's best friend but often treats him badly. *Ronald "Ron" Troupe: The most trustworthy and serious-minded of the Daily Planet's reporters. Ron is known for his interviews with celebrities, which are all extremely informative. Wonder Woman *Diana of Themyscira/Wonder Woman: Also known as "Diana Prince", she is the daughter of Queen Hippolyta, leader of the Amazons, and was carved from clay and brought to life by the gods, who gave her many gifts. *Steven "Steve" Trevor: An airforce pilot who accidentally crashed on Themyscira and met Diana, who decided she wanted to see "men's world", as her mother and friends called it. *Elizabeth "Etta" Candy: A communicator who is good friends with Steve and has a rather odd obsession with eating sweets. She is known for her sass, moxie, and yelling "Woo, woo!" whenever something goes well. *Queen Hippolyta: Diana's mother who is the queen of the Amazons and has a grudge against men's world due to an encounter she had with the Greek demi-god Heracles. *Menalippe: The Oracle of Themyscira who is often rather normal, though when making a prediction she suddenly becomes an unblinking, unfeeling machine. Green Lantern *Harold "Hal" Jordan/Green Lantern: An astronaut working for Ferris Galactic who meets a dying alien named Abin Sur that gives him a green ring and dubs him the newest member of the Green Lantern Corps. *Carol Ferris: Hal's boss and the owner of Ferris Galactic. Carol is determined to prove the existence of extraterrestrial life and began Ferris Galactic just to find out if there is anything out there. *Thomas Kalmaku: The leader of ground control in Ferris Galactic, Thomas has a very good relationship with the people around him and is hated by almost no one there. *John Stewart: Hal's partner who was there when he found the ring. Stewart is a former soldier and is known for his fearless attitude, willing to defend any innocent person from even the largest of threats. *Guardians of the Universe **Ganthet: A member of the three leaders of the group known as the Guardians of the Universe who is far more accepting of people. **Appa Ali Apsa: A serious-minded Guardian and one of the three leaders. He is extremely cynical. **Sayd: One of the three leaders of the Guardians and one of the very few female members of it. The Flash *Bartholomew "Barry" Allen/Flash: A forensic scientist who works for the Central City Police Department. He gained superhuman speed after being struck by lightning and now works as the Flash. *Iris West: A reporter who has known Barry since he was a child. She is well aware of Barry's powers and is very supportive of his hero life and often does things to help him with it. *Maxwell "Max" Crandall: Barry's adoptive father after his real one was sent to prison, Max is very serious-minded and due to this Barry doesn't tell him of his powers, believing he will react negatively to them. *Darryl Frye: The head of the CCPD who attempts to push Barry to his full potential and often speaks with Barry about personal problems. He is another person who knows of Barry's secret identity. *Henry Allen: Barry's biological father who was sent to prison for the supposed murder of Barry's mother. Barry is determined to prove his innocence, believing a "man in yellow" killed her. Justice League *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman: The founder of the Justice League and the most powerful member of it. Clark decides to train up and coming heroes to show them what it truly means to be a hero. *Firestorm **Serafina Arkadin: An intelligent young woman who is accidentally fused with former hoodlum Jason Rusch and forms Firestorm. Serafina becomes a voice that only Jason can hear when they become Firestorm. **Jason Rusch: The main body that makes up Firestorm, Jason Rusch is a former street hoodlum who ran away from home at age seventeen. He sees Firestorm as a way of redeeming himself. *Theodore "Ted" Kord/Blue Beetle: Owner of Kord Industries and an amazingly smart, Ted is fond of jokes and is the successor of his grandfather Dan Garret, who was Blue Beetle in WWII. *Batholomew "Barry" Allen/Flash: The fastest man alive who joined the Justice League so that he could meet Superman, as he looks up to the man of steel quite a bit. *Beatriz da Costa/Fire: A Brazillian model who is the best friend of Ice. She was in an accident that should've killed her but instead gave her the ability to control green fire, *Tora Olafsdotter/Ice: A Norwegian environmentalist who is Fire's best friend and attempted to save her during the accident, getting caught in it herself and giving her the ability to generate ice. Antagonists Batman *The Joker: The most dangerous threat to both Gotham City and Batman. The Joker is both a psychopath and a sadist, meaning he gets his kicks from putting others in pain or humiliating them and doesn't care who he hurts along the way. **Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn: Joker's second in command who is ready and willing to die for him. **Waylon "Wade" Jones/Croc: A rather large former circus freak with a skin condition that makes his skin appear scaley. **Patrick Cox: An original character made for Horizon who has shapeshifting abilities. *Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin: A very rich man in Gotham and the owner of the Iceberg Lounge who sells guns on the side and pays off police and judges. He is often mockingly referred to as "Penguin". *Edward Nygma/Riddler: An incredibly egotistical former employee of Wayne Enterprises who believes himself an equal of Batman and constantly "tests" him to see if he truly is as smart as him. *Selina Kyle/Catwoman: A femme fatale if there ever was one, Catwoman is a thief who steals mostly for the rush that it gives her. She has a rather flirty relationship with Batman and is disliked by a lot of other criminals. *Harvey Dent/Two-Face: A district attorney turned crime boss, Harvey went through many struggles throughout his life and the final straw was when half of his face was burned horribly. *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy: An ecoterrorist who has a strange obsession with plants and seems to have some kind of connection with them. Her body can generate mutated Devil's Breath that works instantly. *Roman Sionis/Black Mask: One of Gotham's very first crime lords and the self-proclaimed "King of Gotham", Black Mask is very rich and uses his money to further his criminal career. *Jason Todd/Red Hood: A street thug that Bruce took under his wing. Sadly, Todd turned out to be one of Bruce's biggest failures, as he became extremely violent, aggressive, mentally damaged, and he was only seventeen. *Court of Owls: A secret organization whose goal is to slowly take over Gotham without anyone even realizes it. All of their members wear suits and white owl-like masks. Superman *Alexander "Lex" Luthor: The richest man in Metropolis and the owner of LexCorp, which is the largest corporation in the world. LexCorp has many different facets, such as a tech division, a division that handles brands, and so on. **Mercy Graves: Lex's bodyguard and his limo driver who is rather mysterious. *Vril Dox/Brainiac: A cybernetic organism from the planet Colu, Brainiac is one of the smartest beings in the known universe and searches for more and more knowledge, destroying planets once they have no more use to him. *General Zod: An army general from Krypton who attempted to overthrow the Grand Council of Krypton and was thrown into the Phantom Zone, which is a prison that almost no one can escape. *John Corben/Metallo: A convicted serial killer who killed sixteen people before being caught, Corben was taken by Project Cadmus and was placed in a robotic body. *Gerard Shugel: The leader of Project Cadmus who was involved in "the Superman race", where everyone was attempting to create their own Superman for the government. Wonder Woman *Ares: The God of War, Diana's grandfather, and Hippolyta's father who believes that all of his relatives should be the toughest of them all. Due to this belief, he likes to "tests" Diana by constantly battling her and attacking her. *The Cheetah: A South African who worships a god known as Urzkartaga, wanting to become his future bride and leading a small cult who believe he will allow them to rule all. *Heracles: While not strictly a villain, he is seen as one by Wonder Woman and the Amazons due to his tricking of Hippolyta which led to Hippolyta beings locked up until the goddess Hera found her. *Circe: An ancient and very powerful sorceress who is completely insane and is the daughter of Ares and the Titan Perse, making her Hippolyta's half-sister and Diana's aunt. *Priscilla Rich: A very egotistical, very rich model who values her fame over everything else. Due to this, she grows to despise Diana when people begin paying more attention to her. *Deborah Domaine: A terrorist who works for the organization known as Kobra, who believe the world is imperfect and must be wiped away for a new one. *Barbara Ann Minerva: A greedy, narcissistic, sociopathic treasure hunter who is willing to kill members of her own crew just so she can get all the fame, glory, and money herself. *Sabrina Ballesteros: A diagnosed psychopath, Sabrina is good at manipulating people and will do everything she can just to get what she wants, including committing murder. Green Lantern *Thaal Sinestro: A former member of the Green Lanterns and Hal's trainer who betrayed them and stole a weapon made by the Weaponers of Qward, becoming the first Yellow Lantern. *Krona: Once the leader of the Guardians of the Universe, Krona went mad after witnessing the creation of the universe itself. He is older than even most of the Guardians and his past is wrapped in mystery. *Manhunters: Also referred to as "the first army", the Manhunters were the Guardian's first attempt at making peacekeepers. Sadly, they went rogue and began destroying everything they deemed impure. **Highmaster: A name used by whoever is leading the Manhunters. If someone takes this name, they become gold. *Anti-Monitor: A mechanical organism who was created to be the ultimate lifeform. Due to the Anti-Monitor's incredible power, it realized it was superior to most living things and decided to conquer the universe and beyond. The Flash *Eobard Thawne/Professor Zoom: Also referred to as "Reverse-Flash" or just "Zoom", Thawne is a time-traveling speedster who murdered Barry's mother. Strangely enough, he claims to be Barry's biggest fan. *The Rogues **Leonard "Len" Snart/Captain Cold: An extremely ambitious thief who steals a cold gun and begins robbing banks. He is doing this for his comatose sister and has a rule against throwing the first punch, never killing someone unless they attack him first. **Mick Rory/Heat Wave: The best friend of Leonard and his sister who grew up to become an infamous pyro, burning down countless buildings. He now works alongside Snart and helps him in his crimes. **James Jesse/Trickster: A former circus performer who suffers from psychosis, believing everything he does in just another act. He doesn't believe the world is real and thinks he is the only sane person alive. **Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard: Brother of the deceased scientist Clyde Mardon, Mark had a terrible relationship with his brother and ended up stealing his final creation after he died: the Weather Wand. *Gorilla Grodd: Born in Gorilla City, Grodd is an infamous warlord who killed his own father. He possesses incredible psionic abilities, given the powers of both telekinesis and telepathy. Justice League Category:DC Comics